I Will Remember You
by shadowcat012
Summary: Kagome makes the decision to go home after the jewel is complete. How can she cope with her new life without Inuyasha and the others? Songfic. OneShot. Previously on Mediaminer


Disclaimer: (takes in deep breath) I don't own any of these people! I don't I don't I don't I don't I don't I don't Wish I did I don't I don't I don't!

I Will Remember You

Song by Sarah McLachlen

Kagome reaches up and takes hold of the whole jewel of four souls. The magenta light disperses and the night becomes calm once again. Kagome looks around at her companions. Naraku is defeated; the jewel is now complete; and her job comes to an end. She stares at Inuyasha; the same thought showing in his beautiful amber eyes. There's no reason to stay anymore. The group heads back to the village in silence. Kagome says goodbye to her dear friends as tears cascade down her face.

Inuyasha soon takes her into the forest where they both stand by the Bone Eaters Well. Kagome wraps her arms around him; squeezing him tight. For once he doesn't blush and awkwardly stand there. He wraps his arms around the girl from the future and fights the urge to ask her to stay.

Kagome slowly pulls away and pulls out the sacred jewel. "Here," her cracked yet soft voice whispers. She takes hold of his hand and places it in his palm. Another tear rolls down her cheek as she closes his hand around it. "Keep it. I trust you to do the right thing." She tries to fight back the many tears that want to spill as he pulls her into another tight embrace.

Once she's gone; Inuyasha clutches the jewel. This is the only right thing I know.' He lets his eyes drift closed, making the wish.

-I will remember you-

Kagome slowly walks into her house and up to her room.

Will you remember me?

Without bothering to turn on the lights, she enters her room and blankly stares out the window.

Don't let your life pass you by

I'll never see him again.' She thinks sadly, letting her tears run freely. She curls into bed and begins to weep into her pillow.

Weep not for the memories

The next day, her friends catch up with her as she walks to school. "Hey Kagome; are you okay? Looks like you didn't get any sleep last night." Ayumi prods.

Kagome doesn't have the strength to talk; she barely had enough to pull herself out of bed.

I'm so tired

"Kagome c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

But I can't sleep

Standing on the edge

Of something much too deep

Kagome tries to keep her mind from the pain and thoughts of Inuyasha and her friends.

Funny how I feel so much

"Kagome! Wanna go to WacDonald's?"

She shakes her head. "I've got work to catch up on. Maybe some other time."

But cannot say a word

"Please Kagome?" they plead. They sense something was and don't want to leave her alone just yet. Kagome goes against her gut and smiles before turning around and saying, "Alright. Why not?"

We are screaming inside

Oh…but we can't be heard

Her friends chatter the entire time, and all Kagome can think about is him. Is this how its gonna be?' She wonders.

I will remember you

Kagome starts home, not looking anywhere but at her feet.

Will you remember me?

Don't let your life pass you by

She heads up the steps of the shrine.

Weep not for the memories

That night, after supper, Kagome walks outside and sits at the base of the sacred tree. She can't help but think of him and everything that they went through together.

So afraid to love you

Was it all for nothing?

More Afraid to lose

She wanders if he ever knew how she felt about him. Would it have mattered?

Clinging to a past

That doesn't let me choose

The sound of footsteps catch her attention; pulling her from thought.

But once there was a darkness

Who would be coming now?' She wonders.

A deep and endless night

Her breath catches when she looks up and sees who stands before her.

Gave me everything you had

Oh…you gave my light

She slowly stands, tears begin to rim her eyes. She tries to speak, but nothing comes.

I will remember you

"I-Inuyasha…?" It's him, but how could it be?

Will you remember me?

Inuyasha smirks at the expression on her face.

Don't let your life pass you by

"You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" He questions smugly. Kagome smiles as the tears roll down from her radiant brown eyes.

Weep not for the memories

She lunges at him; embracing him; hoping to God it was for real. His arms encircling her and holding her tight ensure her it's him. He's truly in her arms.

I will remember you

They slowly pull away from each other. Kagome lifts her hand to his face and nearly laughs when she feels his smooth skin and silky silver hair.

Will you remember me?

"We're all here, Kagome." He whispers softly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Everyone was reborn."

Don't let your life pass you by

Kagome smiles. " The one person I want right now is you." She confesses. Tears of happiness roll down her cheeks as Inuyasha pulls her into a long, deep kiss.

Weep not for the memories


End file.
